


A Series of One-shots I Wrote for Varying Reasons

by gabeclone



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabeclone/pseuds/gabeclone
Summary: Basically, these are just some one-shots I wrote... Some of them I wrote as gifts to others. Some of them I wrote from prompts. A few of them are in response to Do The Louds requests (A series of one-shots posted by Flagg1991 over on FFdotnet.) If you like my contributions, you should go ahead and read the other stories in that series. They're really good.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a Do The Louds request... I also believe it was the second erotic scene I ever tried to do... Not sure where the first one went.

 

Come on, come on… COME ON! Lincoln frantically pumped his shaft. His muscles burned and he could barely breath. He gasped, the air hot in his throat, creating an uncomfortable heat in his chest. This shouldn’t **be** SO HARD! He, He, Something was wrong. Something, Some. W-what? Focus was difficult. His mind drifted through a haze. Magma flowed through his brain. It… Hurt. When did this. How did this. Why did this start?

 **Lisa.** Lisa did, she said somethi… W-what happened? He switched arms when his right gave out. It fell limply at his side. She did something… A mewling whine escaped his lips, as an aching pain surged through his skull. Remembering was h-hard… But, but, t-this was important. Lisa said something. She, she did s-something t-to him. She d-didn’t have permission t-to… She wasn’t supposed to… She w-wasn’t allowed to e-experi. A gasp of pain burst past his lips and clenched teeth. He could feel his sensitive skin tearing, blood providing lubrication; it was almost a relief. L-Lisa… She, she “Better to ask forgiveness that permission.” She’d said.

There was a creak as the door opened, and his head wrenched around to look. Standing in the doorway to the bathroom was his mom. Her eyes were wide, and she had a palm pressed over her open mouth. He probably looked like a wreck. His skin was red, he was sweating horribly, one of his arms hung like dead weight at his side, his other was uncontrollably pumping his ruined flesh. Last time he’d looked in the mirror, his eyes were bloodshot.

Rita Loud, after a moment frozen in the portal, rushed forward and forced his good arm away from his pulsating, bloody, shaft. Even despite the time he’d spent, it was still as hard as iron, and didn’t look like it was going down any time soon.

“Lincoln, honey. Are you okay?” She grasped his face with one hand, to look him in the eyes, and kept his arm forcefully at his side with her other. “No, of course you’re not. That’s a stupid question. What happened to you?”

His vision blurred, and he could feel hot trails of liquid frustration, stream down his cheeks. “L-Lisa d-did someth-thing to me.”

His moms face twisted into a look of disgust, and anger. Then worry took over and she focused on him again.

“Lincoln? Sweetie? I need to you stop struggling. Can you do that for me?”

“I need, I n-need, I need to, I h-have to. I c-can’t stop.” He tried to convey his situation the best he could.

She looked down at his lap, and a determined expression settled over her.

“Mommy is here for you.” She told him firmly. “Release all your pent up desires and frustrations. Mommy can handle it.”

Electricity ran up Lincolns spine, and his brain cleared up. His thoughts crystallizing in the forefront. That was right. He just needed to release his limiters. He’d not been getting better, because he’d been holding himself back; leashing himself in chains, so as not to hurt anybody. His Mom though. She could take it. She’d told him so, and he believed her. She was his mom after all. Who could you believe in, if not your mom? She’d asked him as well. His head tilted to the side as he considered her. He relaxed his good arm and stopped fighting against her. After a few moments, she let him go and smiled at him. Lincoln could feel his face trying and failing to mimic hers. His lips stretched in a painful rictus.

With a sudden violence, Lincoln launched himself at his mother. Adrenaline pulsed through his veins and he used his new found strength to push her to the floor. Palming her face, he drove the back of her head into the tile floor. She began screaming and struggling, but she could take it. She told him she could. He let her up just far enough to make his next thrust hurt. Her breath caught in her throat and she let out a strangled whimper. She could handle it. He seized her by the hair on the top of her head and pulled her up, only to slam her back down again. Her thrashing weakened. She could handle it. He dragged her back up and powered her back down. She lay still. Her chest rising and falling in shallow breaths. Lincoln pulled his hand way to look at her. Her gaze was glazed and unfocused. She stared at the ceiling. Blood seeped into the cracks he’d made in the tiles. She’d handled it. He knew she would.

Lincoln grasped one of her hands and attempted to pull her from the room. His brief spurt of strength has passed though, and he still only had one working arm. It was a shame. this would have been better if he could have gotten her to his room, but he could adapt. Lincoln rose from the floor and closed the door, locking it. Turning back to the prone form of his mother, he stumbled across the room. Falling to his knees and pawing at the button on her pants, he wrenched her pants down her legs, soon followed by her panties, and he gazed in wonder at her cleanly shaven flower.

She wasn’t wet, but it didn’t matter. As he lined his swollen mass up with her entrance, his own blood provided the lubrication, and he thrust in with a single brutal motion. A strangled gasp escaped his lips. The sensations were almost too much. Hideous pain, as the pressure from all sides gripped and agitated his injury, but overwhelming pleasure too. It was almost enough to short circuit his brain and make him pass out, but he held on with sheer force of will. If he passed out, he was sure he wouldn’t wake up. He pulled out and pushed in, and pulled out, and pushed in, setting a vicious pace as he fucked his mothers unresponsive body into the tile floor.

He seized the front of her shirt with his good hand, and used it for leverage, to increase his pace. Her body began to react, her juices mixing with his own crimson fluid, both spilling from their connection. Lincoln could feel something building inside him and slammed his head down to meet her breasts, even as his iron slammed into her abused hole. His breath rasped in his throat and he couldn’t hold himself back. Bringing his arm around under her, he pushed his face into her soft orbs. Using his teeth to rip the fabric, his mouth fell upon her tender flesh. He wanted to taste her. His jaw opened, and he sunk his teeth in. He was getting closer. His pace picked up, and he felt a ripple of pleasure finally overtake the pain. He tasted blood on his tongue as his teeth broke her skin, and with a final brutal thrust, he pushed himself in as far as he could go and released his essence into the center of her being.

Collapsing onto her body, he was drained of energy. His length was softening, but it refused to go completely down. He needed more, but he didn’t have the strength to continue yet. Pulling out of his mother, he crawled up her body and lifted her head. Her mouth was open and a lake of spit sat placidly inside. He cradled her skull in his lap and pressed her down over his still hard length. Using her as receptacle to hold him, even as her drool streamed down his shaft.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. Lincoln swiveled his head to look, and rose from his position, uncaringly allowing his mothers head to slip off his shaft and impact the floor again. He tread to the door and opened it to no one. Looking down, Lisa was in front of him. His length pointing directly at her face. She seemed unperturbed. She leaned to the side to see their mother behind him, and looked up at his face.

“Thish ish not the outcome I wash expecting.” Her lisp prominent, “Ah well, I shupose thatsh the point of trying.” She held up two vials, “Take theshe. One of them will heal the damage done to your body, the other will reversh your state.” She moved passed him, into the room and injected their moms body with something. “She should wake up in a few hoursh. She’ll have a headache, and she won’t remember what happened today, but she’ll be fine otherwishe.” Lisa turned back to Lincoln.

Lincoln looked down at the vials in his hands. He tossed back and drank the one that was supposed to heal him. The effect was immediate. He could feel the pain in his limp arm fading, and after a few moments, he could move it again. In ten seconds it was like he’d never been hurt. He considered the other vial. It would fix him. He looked from it to Lisa, who was waiting patiently, then back down at the vial. He set the vial on the sink and approached his little sister. She’d done this to him. She was fixing it, but she’d done it without asking him first. She needed to be punished.

Lisa took a step back in alarm. She reached into her back pocket to grab something, but Lincoln lunged forward. Reaching her before she could train her tranq gun on him, he slammed her back into the wall and the gun skittered away across the tiles.

“Thanks for the antidote Lisa, but I think we’re going to have some fun first.” He lowered her so her face was in front of his shaft.

“Wait!” She cried, “I haven’t agreed to thish!” She closed her lips tightly, looking up at him in fear.

“Didn’t you know Lise? It’s better to ask forgiveness than permission.” Her eyes widened as her own words were used against her. “And by the end of this, I think you’ll be willing to forgive me.” He held her nose closed with one hand, until she was forced to take a gasping breath, and violently thrust into her mouth and down her throat; viciously fucking her face, even as she let out sounds of pain. Though eventually, her eyes began to unfocus.

Hours later, Rita Loud woke up on the bathroom floor, with no memory of how she’d gotten their. She immediately went to her husband and they scheduled an appointment with a doctor.

Days later, nobody had seen either Lincoln or Lisa for a while, so when they both emerged from Lisas room, it was somewhat of a relief. There was a change between the two siblings though. Lisa seemed shier in Lincolns presence, more submissive. It was a little odd, but it wasn’t something worth investigating, and eventually everyone just got used to their new sibling dynamic.

“Follow me, I need your help with something Lisa.” Lincoln would occasionally say.

“Okay…” She would respond, ducking her head and following him from the room.

If anybody bothered to follow them, they would come across the sight of Lincoln brutally fucking his younger sister. It would have shocked and appalled them. So it was lucky that nobody ever bothered to follow them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was another Do The Louds request. This one was made by AberrantScript... I don't remember who made the first one... Jonben, or something.

Lincoln Loud watched over his class. He had the eyes of an eagle and instincts of a kindergarten teacher. He ate trouble makers for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Nobody was going to get away with anything untoward while HE was on patrol. Moving between the ails of desks, he kept his head of a swivel and focused with laser like intensity on each student, taking their tests with their heads down and their pencils moving. He paid extra attention to the difficult students. That sounded bad in his head… To rephrase, he loved teaching and he loved his students, but some students didn’t apply themselves as well as other students. Lincoln considered it his duty to ensure they made the most of themselves. So he kept an eye on those who were likely to fall into distraction. 

He paused and turned his gaze back, studying the form of one Lynn Loud Jr., who was hunched over particularly sharply. She was almost curled into a ball. Now, that could mean a number of things. She could just be panicking. Maybe she didn’t study as hard as she needed to, maybe she did and her mind just blanked upon seeing the test, maybe she was having a full blown panic attack. She was, after all, the star player on her team. The pressure to perform had to be huge. By the same token, the pressure to get good grades so she wasn’t booted from the team, had to be even bigger. If it was any of those things, Lincoln would understand. He wasn’t a jock of any kind, being more of a comic book nerd himself, but he went to the school team games the same as anyone else. So, if she’d just blanked, or she was having a panic attack, he would understand. He would assign her some extra credit, or offer her a chance to retake the test… Still, there were other possibilities for what could be happening, as well. Lincoln would not be doing his job as a teacher if he didn’t at least check.

Weaving between desks, Lincoln casually made his way to the corner of the room. His new position granting him a better angle from which to observe, and so when Lynn lifted her head up, glanced around furtively and flipped a page in a packet of papers she held concealed in her hand, Lincoln saw every detail and was disappointed. If he could have, he would have collapsed at his desk and placed his head in his hands, but he couldn’t. He had to remain strong for the students. So he waited. 

Just before the bell rang for the end of the day, he called an end to the test and had everyone place their completed work on his desk. He sent them back to their seats to clean up their supplies and when the bell tolled, they all began filing for the door.

“Ms. Loud, stay behind please.” He called into the mass of bodies.

“Oooooooo, Someone’s in trouble.” Someone sang, through Lincoln didn’t see who.

Lynn Loud broke from the pack and approached his desk. She appeared nervous.

“You wanted to see me Lincoln?” Her voice trembled just a bit.

“While we’re on school property, call me Mr. Loud.” He rebuked her. She flinched back.

“You wanted to see me Mr. Loud?” She repeated.

“Place your backpack next to my desk.” He ordered, waiting for her to comply before continuing. “I saw you, you know.” He intoned stonily. “When you were taking the test, I saw you cheat.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She stepped back.

“No?” He stood from his seat and snatched up her pack, searching through the bag until he found what he was searching for. “What’s this than?” He brandished a small packet of paper. The answers for the test were written down on every page. “I want you to know that you’ve forced my hand.” He towered over her. “You’re getting a zero on this test.”

Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, but she refused to cry.

“If you caught me cheating, why didn’t you just call me out right then, huh?!” She shouted, her lips curled into a snarl.

“What good would that have done?” Lincoln asked, exhaustion seeping into his tone.

“I would have known faster! I wouldn’t have had my hopes torn away from me!”

“And you also would have been embarrassed in front of the entire class.” His retort stole her anger from her, and she seemed to collapse in on herself.

“I want you to know that I’m quite angry with you, a little sad for you, but mostly I’m disappointed in you.” Lincoln fell back into his chair.

Lynn trembled in front of his desk. She hugged herself, with her head bowed. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

“Y-you don’t know what it’s like.” She began, “I have to be good at everything. Lynn, be a good role model. Lynn, we’re counting on you. Lynn, if you lose here we lose everything. Lynn, we’re pinning all our hopes and dreams on you!” Her head tilted back up. “I CAN”T TAKE IT!” she screamed. “Do you KNOW how much PRESSURE the teams puts on me?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PRESSURE EVERYBODY ELSE PUTS ON ME?! I’m the lynchpin of my entire team! If I hold, my entire team takes the credit, but it I fail, it’s ALL MY FAULT! I HATE IT!”

“Why don’t you just quit than?” Lincoln asked softly, suddenly concerned for her.

“I-I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because I love playing. It’s one of the things that makes me happiest. I just wish everyone would stop relying on me so much.”

Lincoln brought his palms to his face and sighed heavily. He felt for her, he really did. Beyond their relationship as teacher and student, Lynn was his younger sister or several years. He didn’t like to think that influenced his decision here, but he knew it did. Even if not in the way one might expect. He wasn’t showing favoritism. He just knew his sister well enough to know that she tended to bottle things up. If she was breaking in front of him now, this must have been a long time coming. He leaned forward in his chair.

“Alright. Here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to give you another week to study for this test, then you’re going to take it again.” An expression of awe broke over her, and she looked at him with hope in her eyes.

“Thank you Lincoln!” She gushed, rushing to gather her things.

“I wasn’t finished yet.” She froze. “There are extenuating circumstances, but you still cheated, and I’m still disappointed in you for that. You should have just come to me with your troubles. I would have gladly given you another week to study, but you cheated instead. So you’re going to be serving detention with me now.” Her face fell in disappointment and shame. “Pick up some chalk.” He waited for her to do so. “Starting at the top left corner of the left most black board, write the words “I will not cheat on tests.” over and over again, until you run out of space on the entire board. Then move on to the next one.”

She looked confused for a moment, and Lincoln could understand why. Writing lines hadn’t been used as a punishment in schools for quite a while. She’d probably never been required to do that in any of her previous, admittedly very few, detentions. Though eventually she got over it and moved to the board, standing on her tip toes to reach the top of the board.

Lincoln wheeled his chair around to observe her from behind. Ensure she didn’t try to get out of her punishment by just writing in big letters or anything. When he was relatively sure she was taking her task seriously however, he let him mind wander. Thinking about their home life, because yes he still lived with his parents. Teachers didn’t get paid that much, he couldn’t really afford a house, and an apartment would be an unnecessary drain on his already limited funds. It was much more cost effective to remain at home, until he could save up enough to buy his own place.

He wondered if Lynn had confided in anyone else. Lucy for instance, she and Lynn had always been weirdly close, despite their wildly differing personalities. If not Lucy than… Leni? Leni had the family worried, as young as she was, there was something a little off about her… They were thinking of having Lisa take a look at her at some point. Still though, off or not, Leni was very socially minded. She was extremely empathetic, so she actually had a pretty good chance of figuring out that something some bothering Lynn on her own… At which point she would probably tell Lori.

Now that was an adorable subject. Lori and her little boyfriend Bobby. They were so cute together, and once they stopped dancing around each other, they couldn’t stop spending time with each other. Where Bobby was, Lori wasn’t far behind, and vise versa. 

His facial expression turned sour, because thinking about Bobby inevitably got him thinking about Ronnie Anne and their recent break up with each other. Lincoln didn’t even completely get why it happened. Though, full circle, thinking about Ronnie Anne got him thinking about Lynn, and how similar their personalities were. Lincoln supposed that was one of the things that made him and Lynn close. He liked that kind of personality and Lynn had it. He refocused his eyes on her as she finished the first board and moved onto the second.

She stood on her tiptoes to reach the top and Lincoln couldn’t help but notice how her jersey rode up. exposing the arc of her back, rising up. The curve of her hips. The swell of her breast, almost pressed against the board. He could feel himself hardening, and he tried to tell himself that he was experiencing side effects from thinking about Ronnie Anne, but Lincoln had never been very good at lying to himself. Thinking about Ronnie Anne may have gotten him in the right frame of mind, but he couldn’t deny the truth that he found solidifying in his mind. Lynn was extremely attractive. She had an athletic body, and a lithe form. He could feel himself straining against the inside of his pants, and he debated about what to do. Lynn was attractive, he knew that, but could he justify what he was thinking about doing? More reasons. He needed more reasons. He found her mentally attractive as well. He liked her personality. If she stopped him he would stop. He would go slow. With her line done, she dropped back onto her heals and took a step to the side. This time on her way up, her chest brushed against the board and Lincoln watched, as if in slow motion, her soft orbs flatted against the black and shift down as she dragged them up it.

He snapped. He stood from his chair and crossed the distance to stand behind her. She stiffened and paused in her work when he placed his hands on her hips.

“Lincoln?” She asked.

“I didn’t tell you to stop. You’re still being punished. Continue your work.” He waited for her to start again. “From now on, you’re not allowed to speak, except to tell me to stop. I want you to know that I will stop if you tell me to.”

She nodded and continued to write. He worked the flesh on her hips, rubbing circles and working one hand up her side, under her shirt, and the other one down her shorts. She shivered, whether in apprehension or anticipation, Lincoln didn’t know, but she didn’t tell him to stop. His hands worked. One of them undulating over her ribs, snaking around to the front, he cupped an orb over her bra, before lifting it with his thumb and slipping his hand under to touch her flesh directly. He latched onto her nipple, rolling it between his pointer finger and his thumb, while pressing into the firm but giving flesh with his other fingers. With his other hand, he hooked the band of her shorts and panties, dragging them down her legs, until they fell to her ankles. She was slick against his digits, and he quickly found the bead at the top of her slit. Seizing it between his other pointer finger and thumb, he lightly pinched and pulled it, slipping the rest of his digits into her warm cavern. He rolled the inside of her tunnel across his fingers while pumping them continuously. 

She gasped for air, her breath coming in and out in short bursts, even as she struggled to keep writing on the board. Her nipples hardened to rocks and her juices sluiced down his hand and her legs. She struggled to breath, and with every passing moment her muscles tensed more and more as she fought to keep her balance. She was on the edge of the abyss, and when Lincoln bit down on her shoulder, it was the extra push she needed to topple over completely. The pain mixing with the pleasure into a completely indescribable feeling. She threw her head back, and it was only through Lincolns own quick reaction, that her scream wasn’t heard throughout the school. He wrenched his hand from her core and brought it to her head, turning it and mashing his lips against hers, so she screamed into his mouth.

While she was still gathering herself, Lincoln pulled her shirt up, slipping her unresisting arms through the sleeves, and pulling it over her head, he unlatched her bra, and pulled it away. leaving her dressed only in her shorts and panties, which barely counted because they were still hanging around her ankles. Unbuttoning and unzipping his own pants, he stepped from them and his boxers, leaving him totally bare from the waist down. His rod slapped into her, nestled between her butt cheeks. He waited until her breathing calmed down, and moved it down and under, so it slapped against her core. A shudder ran through her body, and her nectars ran down and around his shaft, collecting at his sack and dripping to the floor. She turned her head to look at him, and he lined himself up. Shoving in with a single quick motion. Lynn let out a strangled gasp and moaned, throwing her head back.

The pace he set was rhythmic and hard, pumping into her with the steady regularity of an engine piston, driving his length into her as deep as it could go and shaping her core around him. Her flesh undulating and rippling across his meat and jolts and shocks ran up her spine, and her breasts her pushed into the board. Rubbing up and down it, smearing her words and getting chalk on her skin. Not that she was trying to prevent that, Her breath came hot from her throat. She rested the side of her head against the board, and braced herself against it with her hands, getting chalk dust on her palms and in her hair as well. Pleasure shot through her with every pump, and she lost her ability to regulate anything, focused entirely on remaining upright, so she could continue experiencing this. Spit dribbled from her mouth, over her lips, down the board, and onto her breasts. Lubricating between them and the black surface. 

With a particularly hard thrust, the shock of feeling robbed her of the strength in her legs. She wailed piteously as she fell, convinced she would loose contact with her brother and this would all stop, but her caught her. Ceasing to pump into her for just a moment, he walked with her speared on his shaft to his desk. As her feet hung slack, her shorts slipped from one of them and stayed on only through their connection to her other ankle. He laid her over his desk, pushing her chest down to meet the surface. Her breast flattened against it, even after he stopped pushing, and with a final check to make sure she wasn’t going anywhere, he pulled out and pounded back in. The new position allowing him to reach even deeper than before. He slammed into her over and over again, his pelvis meeting her ass with a sharp slap of flesh against flesh, again and again. Electricity ran up her spine and her tongue lolled from her mouth, falling to the desk while a puddle of spit pooled out from around it. She barely registered her brother grunting as his pace became more erratic. With a final grunting slam, he pushed in as far as he could physically go, and Lynn felt her insides flood with warmth. He pulled from her and stumbled to his chair, falling into it and heaving for breath. 

Lynn lay on the desk, almost insensate, but after a while she gathered herself enough to begin observing the world around her again. Lincoln was off to the side, his pants where back on and he was speaking into a phone.

“Yeah, she’s fine. She cheated on the test, I’m keeping her for detention.” He paused to let the other person speak. “No mom, there were extenuating circumstances. Go easy on her when she gets back okay? I’m letting her retake the test in a week.” Anther pause. “Yeah, I’ll help her study at home. Okay bye.” He hung up.

Walking around the desk, he picked up a towel and began gently cleaning her off.

“You okay?” He asked her softly.

“Y-yeah…” 

“You’ve been out for a bit. We should probably head home after you get dressed.”

“Okay.”

Half and hour later, they were sitting in the driveway of their home. Lincoln turned off his car, but they sat there, until.

“Hey, Lincoln.” He turned to her, “Do you want to see a movie after the game on Friday?”

He cracked a grin.

“Sure.”

And they got out of the car, holding hands until they were forced to separate for appearances at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was a Christmas gift, last year, for LoudLurker... Sometimes I wonder where he went. He hasn't messaged me in a while... He also hasn't responded to the last message I sent, which Was admittedly about four months ago... So...

Lana kicked the dirt in frustration. She’d just wanted to spend some time with her twin. What was so bad about that? They didn’t play together as much, since Lola got noticed. That stupid old dude who spent so much time around Lola these days. That wasn’t nice. Mr. Thomson wasn’t stupid. It was Lola who was acting like a jerk. She spent so much time alone with him these days, after he’d told her he’d show her how to win her competitions. She came back sweaty and red in the face, like they’d spent the whole time wrestling. Lana wanted to do that to! But did Lola let her? Noooooooo, Lola had to have her new friend all to herself. IT WASN’T FAIR! Lana stomped her foot on the ground.

Now she had to find something else to do. She had to find someone else to play with. She had all her pets, but they weren’t the same. They were nice, but sometimes you needed another person. She ran a list of other people she could hang out with through her head. Instantly throwing out all people she wasn’t related to. She didn’t have that many friends outside her family. The other girls in elementary school were all into ponies, dresses, and tea-parties. Lola fit in perfectly. The boys thought she had cooties… Whatever those were. Whatever though. Who needed them? Who needed people to play with? Who needed friends?! Who needed LOLA!? She kicked a rock, beaming it off a tree.

She wanted someone to play with though. Going down the list of people who were in her family, she thought of Lori first… Than thought better. Lori wasn’t a very nice person. She had her moments, but Lincoln once told her that someone who was only nice some of the time to some of the people, wasn’t a nice person. He was talking about someone else at the time, but Lana thought it worked here too.

Leni was… Well, Lana wasn’t very old and hadn’t been alive for very long, but even she knew that Leni was a… She didn’t know how to put it nicely. 

Luna was cool, and Lana loved her music, but they didn’t really like any of the same things.

Same with Luan.

Lynn though, Lynn was the closest to Lana in personality than any of her other siblings. They both likes playing outdoors. They both liked getting dirty. They both liked playing rough. Lynn was Lanas perfect older sister. They had their fights, but they made up faster than they made up with anyone else, except their roommates. The idea of playing with Lynn clicked in Lanas head. It was perfect. 

She turned and rushed inside, the screen door clattering in the frame as she passed. Jogging through the empty kitchen, she made her way up the stairs. Holding onto the railing, like Lincoln always told her to so she didn’t fall down and hurt herself. She skipped to Lynns door. Lynn would probably want to play some kind of sport, but Lana was cool with that. Sports weren’t her favorite, but they were still fun, and after she might be able to convince her older sister to wrestle in the mud or something. She twisted the knob and dashed in, only to screech to a stop.

Lynn wasn’t here, but Lucy was. She was breathing deeply, and sweating. She looked like she was sick, and Lana felt an immediate fear. Colds were always really bad in the Loud house, but Lucy wasn’t snotty or pale. She wasn’t calling out, or groaning in pain. The room was silent. Like someone had taken all that made noise in the world and erased it from existence. Lana couldn’t even hear her own heartbeat or breathing. She cautiously moved closer, because as much as the idea of getting sick frightened her, Lana was still worried about her older sister. 

Her black dress blended in with her black sheets, and Lana wasn’t sure if she would have noticed Lucy, if Lucy wasn’t also wearing her custom striped socks and sleeves. As she got closer she started… Hearing… Something. It, it didn’t sound like… Sound… It felt like something was scratching in the inside of her skull, trying to get out. It felt like something was whispering words into her ear. Words that she didn’t understand. Lucys eyes were open, twitching about, not focusing on anything. 

Then she heaved. Sitting straight up, and staring at the wall. Her breathing calmed down and she blinked a few times.

…

She couldn’t remember what she’d just been doing, not really. Only flashes of memory came through, but Lucy was grateful for that. More than anything else, she didn’t want to remember more. She didn’t want to know more. What she knew already was too much, and she didn’t know if she’d be able to handle more.

“Lucy?” She snapped her head to the side, searching for the one who’d seen her in this, her most vulnerable of moments.

Lana was looking at her. Her eyes wide like a doe. Lucy could only hope she’d not been contaminated. She didn’t know if the. A shudder ran through her body. She didn’t know if they had the power to ensnare others through proximity, but Lucy couldn’t assume weakness on their part. She refused to assume weakness. 

“Are you okay?” Her younger, innocent, naive, littler sister asked her. More than anything, Lucy wished she could borrow some of Lanas ignorance.

“I’m fine.” She got out.

She needed to do something. Her head was pounding and her tongue was numb. Her blood felt heavy in her body. It was. Her eyes fluttered as she fought their call. There were, there were rituals. Her stomach lurched as her resisted their pull. It was unbearable. A scrabbling, and clawing, and grinding of claws against bone. A fear, deep in her that refused to let her go. The rushing of blood over rocks, flooding through her veins, seeping between the floorboards. How a knife sung. A symphony. Luna would love it. 

Lucy shook her head. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked her sister.

“I… I was looking for Lynn” Lana hesitated to answer at first.

“She’d not here. Football practice.” Lucy explained at length.

“Oh…” Lana trailed off, looking saddened by the news.

Lucy couldn’t think about that now. An escape. There needed to be one, even if it took a while. She just needed distance for now. She needed to give them something else to play with.

“Well, do you want to play?” Her eyes tracked back over to Lana. She was about to say no, but… Something held her back. 

Thinking about it. This… This could be it. Lucy wasn’t in the right frame of mind to be trusted with the decision herself. She needed someone to make the choice. Someone untainted by what she knew, what she’d experienced. Lana could help her.

“Yes.” She found herself answering, “I need something first though.”

“What is it?” Lana stepped back apprehensively.

How to say this. How to phrase it. What words to use to get Lana to give her exactly what she wanted. Someone innocent. They would never be interested it someone tainted. Someone innocent, but deserving. Of course, Lana was six. Lucy doubted she yet knew anyone who’d been corrupted by the sick that seeped through the veils of reality and stained the thoughts of those open to the message.

“I need someone to punish.” She settled on.

“What?” Lana asked, confusion coloring her features.

“I need someone to punish.” She repeated.

Lana became contemplative. Thinking through her options. Deciding who she knew that deserved some retribution. A bitter smile broke over her face.

“Lola.” She supplied.

Lucy blinked. She’d not trusted herself. She’d considered Lola. Could she not trust Lana either? No, she had to trust someone. Lana was untainted. Lucy was sure. If she said Lola deserved to be punished… It opened the way. Things she didn’t trust herself to do. Cut out the fat. Sever the undesirable from the pack. That was how nature worked. She rose from her bed and gathered her things. That which she would need. Instructing Lana to take her to Lolas bed, she set everything out and began the ceremony. A flash here, a slice there. Life essence soaking into the sheets. She was done.

She brought everything back to her room and followed Lana outside. Indulging her sister in her play. They shared a love of animals in the past. Bats for her, Frogs and everything else for Lana. That was still true. She refused to let the mother take everything from her.

Lana laughed splashed mud on her. Lucy sat in a particularly deep puddle. She fell to her side, and she rolled over. The much blocking out the sun, and the sky. Providing a tranquil relief and a curtain of safety. She wished she a fissure would open beneath her and swallow her whole. Protect her from the stars.

…

As Lola prepared for bed, she thought back on her day. Mr. Thompson. He was so nice. When he’d first shown interest in her, she wasn’t sure what he wanted, but he’d shown her the best things. He took her aside and called her pretty where everyone else called her cute. He trusted her. He showed her the secret ways that adults played when kids weren’t looking, and as long as she kept it a secret he would continue to show her.

A giggle bubbled from her. She dressed for bed and climbed in. Closing her eyes, she was asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

She was standing in the forest. The trees were high. The branches swayed in the breeze. The night sky was pretty. The stars twinkled, saying hello to her, even as she explored her magical environment. Her feet padded against the grass, her arms held out like she was a plane, and she ran around the trees having the time of her life. 

Something moved from the corner of her eye and giggling, she chased after it. She didn’t know what it was. It stayed out of sight at every turn. Visible for only a moment. Only long enough to tell her where to go next. Laughter burst from her and she ran faster, hoping to catch up. Eventually she broke the tree line and found herself in a clearing. Whatever she’d been chasing wasn’t anywhere in sight, and she wondered where it could have gone.

A breeze. A sudden chill shot through her body and she shivered. making her way to the center of the clearing, she looked around. Then came a sound that wasn’t really a sound. Like a call for attention. She looked up. Above her, where there was empty sky before, a mass hung low. An upside down tree made of crystalline flesh. It’s roots merging into the sky around it. Going in directions that didn’t make sense and hurt to look at. Lolas brain churned. Branches hung down and swayed in ann unfelt wind. Chasm like mouths opened and closed. Unsupported masses hung in the sky around it. Lola could feel her eyes vibrating in her sockets as she tried to look away, but her body didn’t listen to her. She pulled with all her might to drag her gaze back to the ground, but she wasn’t in control anymore.

With what she was still allowed to witness of the forest around her. Masses of flesh and malformed bodies dragged themselves from the trees. Surrounding the clearing. They got closer. gurgling wetly and groaning softly. Lola couldn’t run, she couldn’t hide, she couldn’t scream, she couldn’t even bring herself to close her eyes. When the hideous bodies closed in around her, all she could do was hope she woke up before it was over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a Christmas gift for Flagg1991.

“Are you sure this is okay?” Ronnie Asked.

“Trust me, he’ll never know.” Clyde reassured her.

Maria watched her beloved hija and the Mcbride boy through the crack between the door and its frame. She knew his type. She’d seen men like him before. Men who had everything handed to them on a silver platter their entire life. They weren’t necessarily bad men, but they always acted in a certain way.

The Mcbride boy lived a life of relative luxury. His two fathers doted upon him, giving him anything he could ask for and everything he wanted. He had a good memory and got excellent grades effortlessly. Maybe he wasn’t popular, but he had even less popular friends who drew the ire of any would be bullies away from him. He had everything he wanted, except one thing.

He didn’t have the love of Lincolns hermana. He wasn’t used to not having something he wanted, he didn’t know how to deal with it. Though, Maria suspected, he didn’t intend to hurt his friend. Lincoln had something he wanted, but couldn’t have. So he would take something Lincoln wanted away from him. In his mind, this was making things fair, because he had no perspective. He didn’t understand the hardships that others face on a day to day basis. When he suffered a minor hardship, he assumed that nobody had it worse.

Ronnie Anne dropped, piercing herself on the Mcbride boy, and Maria backed away down the hall. She’d seen enough. She would not stop her hija from making this mistake. It was hers to make, and it was up to her to learn from it. However, Lincoln deserved to know that his novia wasn’t who he thought she was.

Of course, this might be a one time thing. Ronnie might feel too guilty to do it again. She might tell Lincoln what she did herself. It was too harsh to punish her for what might be a one time mistake. It was too harsh to take Ronnies opportunity to make amends away from her. Maria would watch and wait. She would allow her hija to fix things as she willed, and only step in if Ronnie didn’t.

Maria sat herself on her bed, missing the warmth that her marido used to provide. He’d been dead for years, but she couldn’t help but miss him on days when she saw the romance of others. This case was no exception. It was just more heartbreaking.

She climbed under the covers, sat back against her pillows, put on her reading glasses, and picked up where she left off in her book, Más oscuro: Cincuenta sombras más oscuras contada por. It was a terrible book. The writing was awful, and the characters were unbelievable. A coworker had suggested it though, and she was determined to finish it. Besides, in this case, she needed something laughably bad to distract her from something tragically bad.

It was hours later, when the sun went down, that Ronnie found her again and asked about dinner. Maria couldn’t bring herself to look at her hija at the moment.

“Order some pizza.” She told her. “I’m not feeling up to cooking at the moment.”

With a worried glance at her, Ronnie left the room. Maria could hear her in the other room, speaking on the phone.

**I made cornbread from scratch. Then I made chocolate sauce. Then I poured the chocolate sauce on the cornbread. It was delicious**

Maria believed in her hija. She believed she would do the right thing and tell her novio that she’d been unfaithful. She believed she would realize her mistake and cut off her relationship with the Mcbride boy. She honestly believed all of this, so when Ronnie made no move to correct the situation, Maria was saddened. She wondered where she went wrong in raising her hija. She wondered if she’d similarly failed her hijo. It was heartbreaking.

With each new encounter between Ronnie and Mcbride, Maria heard from Lincoln less and less. He was confused and hurt by Ronnie ignoring him, and Maria always had to give an excuse and wave him away. She had to give her hija the chance to fix things, but as Lincoln drifted away further and further, it became apparent to Maria that Ronnie Anne wasn’t going to make things right.

When Ronnie took the initiative to invite Mcbride over, instead of the other way around, as it usually was, Maria knew she’d let things go too far. She waited until Mcbride arrived at the house, and disappeared into Ronnies room, then she made a phone call of her own.

“Loud residence, Rita speaking, may I ask who’s calling?” Came from the speaker.

“Hi Rita, this is Maria Santiago, is Lincoln there?” Maria put on her most pleasant smile. Rita couldn’t see her, but a facial expression was often expressed in your voice as well. If she frowned, Rita would hear it.

“Oh, Maria!” Rita exclaimed, “It’s been awhile. Hmm.” She hummed. “He should be home, let me check.”

The line went quiet for a minute, but Maria could hear faint sounds of someone shouting. Probably to be heard over everything else that went on in that house. It was nostalgic. The activity and life, the Loud house radiated, reminded her of her own childhood. She always felt at home in a crowd of loved ones. She’d wanted to have more children, but her beloved marido died before it could happen. It made her wistful about what could have been.

“Mrs. Santiago?” She was startled from her thoughts by Lincolns voice coming through the speakers. “Did you need something?”

“Lincoln!…” She started strong before trailing off. Now that she was actually here, she didn’t know what to say. How did one explain that their hija had been cheating for weeks. It was almost enough to make her hang up the phone right there, but she couldn’t do that. She’d be just as bad has Ronnie if she did.

“Mrs. Santiago?” He sounded confused.

“I have something I need to show you.” She managed to get out.

“Is something wrong?” His voice took on a note of concern. He was such a sweet boy. Better than her hija deserved. It pained Maria to think that, but taking current events into consideration, Lincoln really deserved so much better.

“No! Yes… no.” She back tracked a few times. “Look, I really need you to come over. Can you do that for me?” She pleaded.

“Yeah, sure…” He paused, “If somethings wrong, you can tell me.” He assured her. “I’m here for you.” Maria trembled, closing her eyes and bowing her head. His world was about to be torn to shreds and he was offering her support. He didn’t deserve this.

“I’m fine.” She fought to keep her voice steady. “Just come over, please?”

“I’ll be right there. See you in a few.”

“Bye.” She replied, hanging the phone back on the hook.

She spent the next few minutes in silence. Sitting by the front door to her house, waiting for the sweetest boy she knew to come so she could shatter him.

She looked up when a knock came from the door. Rising to her feet, she crossed to open it before he got the idea to ring the doorbell. She didn’t want Ronnie to hear it and stop what she was doing. She opened the door, just as he was raising his hand to knock again. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him. He was hansom, and beautiful, and his presence here drove home what was about to happen more than anything else had over the last few days. Him being here made it all feel more real and a hundred times more tragic.

“Mrs. Santiago?” He asked, concern in his tone. She flinched and invited him inside.

They sat down at the kitchen table, and she wrung her hands together, staring that the surface in front of her.

“Mrs. Santiago?” She flinched again. Being called that. It wasn’t fair. As if he was lower than her. As if he didn’t deserve her respect. It normally wasn’t a huge issue, but he needed something, something good to counter all the bad.

“I-I… You need to see something.” She held his attention. “Ronnie has been doing something without your knowledge and I waited for her to tell you, but she never did, and it’s been going on for a few weeks now.” She was rambling. “I didn’t know what to do, and I almost hung up on you when I called you earlier because I couldn’t bring myself to tell you what it was, but you’re here now, and you need to see it.”

His hands enclosed around hers and he whispered soothingly, “breath.”

She took a few calming breaths before continuing.

“I just want you to know that I’m here for you.” She needed to make sure he understood that. “Anything you need to help you get over this. I’ll do whatever I can, no matter what it is.” She held his gaze for a few moments. “Go to Ronnie Annes room. Open the door without knocking. You need to see what’s inside.”

His face hardened with determination and he rose from his chair, moving to exit the kitchen and go down the hall. He stopped when her hand caught his arm and looked back at her.

“And please, call me Maria.” She gave him a last request. He nodded, a smile briefly breaking over his lips, before his expression hardened again and he pulled from her grasp to walk down the hall.

Maria was left in the kitchen, cringing in on herself as she waited for the inevitable. She didn’t have to wait long. A door banged open, followed by Ronnie Annes high pitched scream of fright. There where several tense moments of silence, before she saw Lincoln marching back down the hall, his face set in stoney fury. Maria ducked back into the kitchen when she was Ronnie round the corner as well. She wasn’t even half dressed. She had a pair of panties on and was clutching a shirt to her chest.

“Lincoln wait!” She cried.

Lincoln stopped in the middle of the living room, and turned to face her. Silent, waiting for her to give whatever excuse she was going to give.

“I… I…” She floundered, shrinking under his glare. “I didn’t mean for it to go this far.”

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t end everything here.” Lincoln ground out.

“I-I’ll make it up to you.”

“How?”

“I’ll do anything!” She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Anything?”

“Anything.” She reaffirmed.

Lincolns gaze swept the room as he thought, until he locked eyes with Maria, her head peaking from around the door frame that lead into the kitchen. His stare bore into her, as if asking her if she’d really meant what she said earlier. Maria nodded her head. He blinked and tore himself away from her. Bringing his gaze back to Ronnie.

“I’m going to have sex with your mom.” Ronnie recoiled in shock, and Maria couldn’t help but gasp. Was she really willing to do that? Yes, she found she was. “And you’re going to watch.” He finished.

“I-I-I” Ronnie stuttered. “T-there’s no way my mom would agree to that. Are you going to rape her?” She quailed under his stare.

Maria, solidified to resolve and stepped into the room with the other two. Lincoln met her eyes with his, acknowledging her. Ronnie Anne jumped in shock.

“M-mom!”

“He’s not going to rape me.” She told her daughter “I’m going to have sex with him willingly.”

He daughter reeled in shock. Staring helplessly at the two standing across from her.

**Well, I'm fairly proud of how I handled that situation. It could have easily been ruined.**

After seeing Mcbride from the premises, Maria, Lincoln, and Ronnie Anne quickly found themselves sequestered away in the master bedroom. Ronnie, having dressed herself, jittered in place as she sat on a chair in the corner. She looked at them every once in a while, before flinching and looking away. Maria stood beside her bed, facing Lincoln. His face was shadowed and his entire body was tense, but he took deep breaths, seemingly trying to calm himself.

Maria eyes fell over his form. In the years that Lincoln had been dating her daughter, he’d grown into himself. He wasn’t done growing yet, but his shoulders were broad and he had some muscle filling his frame.

Maria took the initiative. Brining her hands down on his shoulders, he looked up at her, as she snapped open button after button down his shirt. He followed suit. Bringing his hands up to unbutton and unzip her skirt. He curled his fingers around the band of her panties and dragged them down her legs.

As her womanhood came into his view, his breath caught in his lungs, and Maria realized something about her partner for the evening. He was a virgin. A fondness glowed in her chest, as she realized something. Motivated by anger or not, he’d chosen her to be his first. She felt a little guilty to be taking his first time, but she supposed it was better her, than Ronnie Anne. Maria resolved herself to making his first time special.

She reached up and cupped his head in her palms, gently turning him to face her, she closed the distance between them. Her lips molded onto his, and she felt his tongue dart out searchingly. He may have been inexperienced in sex, but he had more than enough practice in the art of kissing. Her tongue met his in a mutual dance. Neither trying to dominate the other. His hands found the buttons on her shirt and with each one that was snapped away, Marias awareness of the world around her faded. She was focused on a task. She was focused on making Lincolns first time special.

Her hands unzipped his pants and she hooked a thumb into his boxers to pull them down, even as he fumbled with the hook of her bra. After a few failed attempts, he succeeded at releasing her breasts. They broke away for air, their breathing deep and uneven. She fell back onto her bed, dragging him with her and latched her mouth onto a vein on the side of his throat. Air sharply filled his lungs, and he groaned, even as he struggled to find something to do with his hands. He seized her mounds, stroking and squeezing them. His thumbs flicking over her hardening nubs, he twisted, pulled, and rubbed them, refining his efforts as she made noises of appreciation or discomfort.

Eventually pulling away from his throat, she bit her lip and stifled a gasp as he seized one of her nubs between his teeth. Rasping and massaging across the surface with his tongue. The organ leaving trails of ice against her searing skin. He switched breasts, and his fingers undulated across the one her left behind. Pressing and squeezing, using the spit as a lubricant.

She plunged her hand down between them, wrapping her digits around his shaft. Feeling the heat emanating off it. It was a wonder he wasn’t being rougher. Going slow like this had to be torture for him, but she held back for her sake. She felt the warmth in her heart spread lower. Reaching down to her core. She could feel herself melting under his attention. Dripping onto the bed sheets beneath them.

Pulling him into another heated kiss, she lined his length up with her entrance and bucked up, spearing herself on him. Her walls pulled tight around him as she stretched to hold his length. Her core weeping to create extra lubrication, he slowly pulled out. His skin dragging agonizingly against her inner walls, until they were almost disconnected. He pushed back in just as gently, and Maria clenched her teeth. The slow, drawn out motions were absolute torment. It’d been a while since she’d been with a man, and she found she didn’t have the resistance she had before. She bucked her hips again, sheathing him in her with a quicker motion and he took the hint. Dragging out and thrusting back in, his pace picked up as the pleasure coiled inside her like a spring. She wrapped her legs around his waist and drove him ever faster, her walls undulating and rippling, sending burst and jolts of static like pleasure through her with every downward thrust. She could feel her walls molding around him. His breath came in heavy and erratic. His motions becoming inconsistent.

Maria rolled them over so she was on top, and lifted herself up, to drop down as hard as she could. She bounced on his shaft with a building frenzy, feeling her release approach. The feeling built until it couldn’t anymore, and like an uncoiling spring, she felt a surge of electricity surge through her nervous system. She locked in place, her juiced spraying from around his shaft, and soon after found herself melting onto his body. Then she felt the pulse, as his length jerked and sprayed. His seed reaching deep into her.

His warmth suffused her, and she felt it reach a place she’d only ever felt seed reach twice before. With a content smile on her face, she knew what happened. Falling to her side, she pulled her lover close.

“Marry me.” He whispered to her.

The words trickled through her ears, into her brain, and she couldn’t help but giggle.

“If you still feel this way when you’re eighteen, ask me again.”

He nodded against her. His eyes closing, they were about to drift off, until a moan snapped them back to reality. They’d forgotten about Ronnie Anne. Looking back at the chair she’d been sitting in, they were greeted with her rumpled and sweaty visage. Her eyes were closed, and she had a hand shoved down the front of her shorts, rapidly pumping her digits in and out of herself. With a creaking groan, she released. A stain growing on the front of her shorts, even as she pulled her dripping fingers from her pants.

Her eyes fluttered back open and she froze upon being met with their incredulous stares.

**Well, I hope that was as satisfying as I tried to make it. I don't think it topped my Lincoln and Lynn, teacher-student, scene, but it's still good.**

It was on Layla Louds fourth birthday, that she watched her mom and dad actually get married. She was surrounded on both sides by her siblings, Ronnie Anne, and Bobby. On Bobbys other side was his wife, Lori. Layla was tempted to stand from her seat and wave at the people she knew, but she didn’t want to be scolded.

Her mom and dad stood at a podium, behind which a priest stood, and after saying a few words, they kissed each other. Ronnie Annes eyes dropped. Layla didn’t know why, but for some reason, Ronnie always became depressed when both of their parents were in the room. Also Ronnie didn’t call their dad, dad. Layla didn’t get it. Dad was Laylas dad, and Ronnie was Laylas sister, so dad must also be Ronnies dad. It made sense to Layla. Some things were just mysterious though, Layla had learned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a Christmas gift for AberrantScript... I guess it still is.

Nothing, she couldn’t think of anything. No notes came, no melodies formed, no lyrics flowed. She was standing in an amphitheater with no instruments. Everything she wanted to say, everything she felt, everything she thought. It all refused to be put into song. It was too much. What was she supposed to do? How was she supposed to get her attention. Sam. She was great, perfect, BRILLIANT, but Luna couldn’t find the correct words!

She collapsed onto her bed, looking down at her ax, she wished it was easy. She wished she could just go up to her and tell her how she really felt. She wished her love note had actually done what it was supposed to. A weight pushed down on her from above. All her hopes, her desires, her dreams of the future. They all relied on her getting what she wanted to say across to her crush perfectly. She couldn’t mess it up! She just couldn’t. It was all or nothing, and at the moment she had nothing. She had everything to gain, if only the music would flow.

A pressure weighed her down, as she struggled to believe she could do it. Struggled to hold herself with upright confidence. The strain was almost too much to bear and she could feel composure bending under the force. She wasn’t broken yet though, and if she could hold on through this, she could leave her worries behind. She gripped her guitar, unconsciously channeling her stress into it.

She just had to hold on. Hold on. Hold on… There was a horrible crack, and Lunas eyes snapped open. She stared down at her guitar, in two pieces. The neck in one hand and the body in the other. Her knuckles were whitened in a death grip. Her hands trembled, and after a moment she realized it wasn’t just her hands. Her vision blurred as tracks of heat made there way down her cheeks. A wet sob forced it’s way from her mouth, and she curled in on herself. Protectively cradling the broken instrument as if it were a part of her body.

“Hey Luna? Have you seen my sunglasses?” From the corner of her eye, Luna could see the blurry shape of Leni step into the room.

Leni stopped, staring at her, before rushing over and wrapping her in a tight embrace.

“Are you okay Luna?” She asked softly.

Luna couldn’t bring herself to answer. Her body trembled and another damp whimper escaped her.

“What’s wrong?” Leni asked.

A shudder shook Luna's frame.

“… I love you.” Leni told her. She couldn’t help the surprised laugh that bubbled from her.

Luna uncurled, revealing her ruined guitar to her sister, who gasped at seeing it and kneeled in front of her to get a closer look. Leni hesitantly reached a hand out to touch it. Lifting it from Luna's hands, she set it on the floor in front of her. slipping a hand into one of her dress pockets, she retrieved a band-aid. She stripped off the packaging and peeled off the backing with the ease of constant practice, before positioning the guitar so the broken edges were lined up and applying the bandage to the break. Watching her sister work, Luna felt her shuddering stop. The pressure lifted. Her tears stopped.

“I’ve fixed it.” She announced as she lifted the instrument into the air.

Of course the flimsy strip holding the two pieces together wasn’t strong enough to hold for long, so it didn’t surprise Luna in the least when the pieces broke apart again a second later.

Though, still a reminder of her recent troubles, Luna couldn’t help but let out a raspy chuckle at the sight.

“I don’t think a band-aid is going to be enough to fix it.” She leaned forward and pulled a confused Leni into another hug.

“Why not?” Leni asked. “It’s hurt, band-aids fix hurt.”

Luna struggled to think of a way she could explain things to her sister.

“This is more like your wood working than an injury.” She told her older sister

Leni's eyes lit up in comprehension. Rising to her feet, she picked up the guitar and walked quickly to the door.

“I know what to do.” She slipped through the opening and disappeared down the hall.

Luna was left waiting on her bed for a few minutes, until Leni appeared in the doorway again, holding her guitar over her head. She brought it down for Luna to look at, and see that Leni had applied wood working glue to the break. It would take a while for it to dry, but when it did, her guitar would be almost good as new. She took the instrument in her hands and held it close.

She felt tears leak from her eyes again. This time, tears of happiness. Then she heard the sound of paper and film being peeled. She looked in time to see Leni, her tongue poking from the corner of her mouth in concentration, apply a new band-aid to the break.

“Band-aids make everything better.” She declared, a wide grin stretching over her face.

A grin that Luna couldn’t help by try to match.

**...**

The next morning, when Luna picked up her newly fixed guitar to tune it, she noticed something. Some wood glue had seeped from the seal. The band-aid was now permanently attached.

This was her new favorite guitar, Luna decided.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a Do The Louds request from LoudLurker. He wanted a story where Lincoln seduced the audience. I wasn't sure how to do that for the whole audience, so I chose specific people.

The scene in front of Lincoln was both familiar and unusual. A smirk curled his lips as he took in the three in front of him. One in a yellow plaid skirt and white blouse. A pink squirt flower on their chest matched the ones on their shoes. Their hair was done up in a pony tail.

The second stood in a sea foam green dress, with white frills at the neck, sleeves, and hem. They wore flip flops and had a pair of sunglasses that rested on top of their head. A toothy grin stretched over their face

The third wore a sky blue tank top, stretched appealingly over their chest. Combined with a pair of beige short shorts, blue loafers, and pearl earrings pierced through both lobes.

Yes, all of that was very familiar to Lincoln. What differed was everything else.

Where Luan was relatively short, Loudlurker was basketball tall. His muscular arms bulged disproportionally, from a much thinner frame. Cut marks littered his legs from where he clearly tried shaving them to get in character. A tuff or two of beard hair clung to his neck, where he’d missed when shaving his beard earlier. His brown hair was unevenly dyed. Originally black, but bleached blond, and dyed brown. It looked like a tie die shirt made by a color blind person. He was clearly uncomfortable. Looking about nervously, as he shuffled in place.

AberrantScript stood confidently, contrasting his neighbor. He stood tall, a grin displayed on his face that refused to quit. He’d clearly gone the extra mile. His legs were smoothly shaven, his hair was done up just so, he’d pierced his ears and gotten some red hoop earrings, he was wearing a padded bra to give the illusion that he had breasts. If nothing else, Lincoln had to admire his commitment to the role.

Flagg stared at Lincoln, a look of undisguised lust in his eyes. Unlike the other two, he’d not tried very hard with his own outfit. His tank top and shorts stretched, to the breaking point, over his muscular and broad frame. Dark curls of hair poked out from beneath his shirt, and his legs were covered like a forrest. Stubble tickled his square jaw. To be honest, Lincoln was actually surprised he’d even bothered to get his ears pierced.

“You know why we’re here.” Flagg rumbled, his voice reverberating off the surrounding walls and causing Loudlurker to jump in surprise.

“Oh, I know.” Lincoln acknowledged. “I know exactly why you’re here.” He rose from his seat and moved towards the door. “No use wasting time. Why don’t we get this started.” He opened the door, “Don’t keep me waiting too long. We wouldn’t want my real sisters to come home and see this.” and shut it behind him.

Leaning agains the barrier, he rested the back of his head against the cool wood, and waited for them to begin.

“I-it’s n-not fair?” Loudlurker began the scene by making what should have been an indignant shout into a question.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence on the other side of the door, and Lincoln imagined that the other two stared at their compatriot with a deadpan look.

“U-um… I m-mean…” Loudlurker coughed awkwardly. “It’s not fair!”

“Ummm, Like what’s not fair, Luan?” Aberrant asked, making the effort to heighten the pitch of his voice so it sounded more feminine.

“You and Lori have massive b-b-boo…” Loudlurker’s words trailed off in a breathy and horse whisper. He cleared his throat. “You and Lori have massive boobs, but I haven’t even needed to buy a training bra yet!”

“You can’t rush these things Luan.” Flagg rumbled, his voice like two boulders grinding together. “Some people are just late bloomers.”

“I don’t know what that means.” Aberrant said, “But I’m sure yours with grow. Just drink plenty of juice and they’ll totes grow eventually.”

“I-I don’t want them to grow eventually.” Loudlurker began, growing more confident as he went. “I want them to grow now!”

That was his cue. He spun in place and knocked on the door, opening it without waiting for them to invite him in.

“Guys?” He struggled to sound as sincere as possible, lest he ruin the scene. “What’s wrong?”

Nobody said anything for a few moments. Then, as one, they turned to look at Flagg. He was staring at Lincoln. His gaze unbroken from the moment the white haired boy entered the room. His pupils were dilated and unfocused. He licked his lips in anticipation.

Lincoln cleared his throat, causing Flagg to lurch back to the present. He lightly shook his head and swept his eyes across the other three.

“Guys? What’s wrong?” Lincoln prompted him again.

“Luan’s upset that her boobs aren’t growing.” Flagg finally said his line.

Lincoln took on a look of consideration, before turning to Loudlurker. His finger raised, as though he’d just had an idea.

“I think I may know how to help you.” He stated.

Loudlurker did his best to look hopeful, not that he had to try too hard, knowing what was coming and all.

“Really? How?”

“In Japan, they believe you can make a girls boobs grow bigger and faster by fondling them. It’s worth a try here, don’t you think?”

“Yes!” Lurker agreed a little too enthusiastically. He cleared his throat, “I mean. If you think it’ll help.”

Lincoln chuckled at Lurkers reaction. Nodding towards Lori’s bed, he waited for Lurker to sit down, before moving behind him, and wrapping his arms around to Lurkers front.

“Stop me at any time, if you become uncomfortable.”

Loudlurker nodded, his ponytail shifting and settling on Lincoln’s face. Lincoln blew out a puff of air and scrunched his face up. He shook his head to the side to get Lurkers hair out of his face, before reaching up to Lurkers chest, and rubbing small circles around his nipples, through the blouse. He rolled his digits across Lurkers flat chest, feeling the tightened muscles of his pecs, and massaging deep. His fingers splayed, working larger and larger rotations. Making his way down, the tips of his fingers danced over Lurkers ribs and down to his hips, before slipping under the hem of Lurkers yellow plaid skirt and snaking around to the front.

Loudlurker’s breathing came in and out steadily, at the start, but the further down Lincoln went, the quicker his breathing became. Little hitches and stutters, pops and starts, mixed with a deeper and more needy heaving that began deep in Lurkers being.

Aberrant and Flagg moved in closer, shoulder to shoulder, as they watched Loudlurker come undone before their eyes. The skirt wearing mans back arcing when Lincoln’s palm finally met his straining shaft. Cool grip around sweltering flesh. The white haired boy pealed away the panties that fought to contain him, and slipped the skirt down enough for Lurkers aching length to spring free.

Wrapping each digit around Lurkers girth, one at a time, from the base up, Lincoln began to lightly pump his shaft. Up and down, gripping harder as he went up and gripping softer as he went down, as though he was trying to milk the man. Lurkers hands scrabbled for any purchase they could find, eventually settling on gripping fistfuls of blanket, even as sweat beaded down his brown and his face contorted in pleasure. Lincoln’s hand picked up in pace. Moving up and down, up and down, up and down. rising and falling. Lurkers chest expanded and contracted, gasps escaping past his lips, as he muttered incoherently. His lips and tongue trying and failing to form words, until he froze. With a low groan, his length jerked in Lincoln’s hand and a shower of seed arced through the air, only to be caught by Flagg’s cupped hands.

“Nice reflexes.” Lincoln commented, as Loudlurker slumped and rolled to the side. “We wouldn’t want that getting on the carpet. What are you going to do with it now though?”

His answer came in the form of Flagg lifting his cupped hands to his mouth and slurping the protein down like an oyster. he lapped the remainder from his palms, savoring the sticky warmth and rolling it around in his mouth, before turning his desirous eyes on Lincoln and zeroing in on the bulge in his pants.

“It looks like you have a problem there.” His voice rolling like thunder. “Why don’t I help you with it?”

Lincoln smirked and scooted forwards on the bed, allowing Flagg greater access.

“One would think you even enjoyed the flavor.” He taunted, as the boulder of a man in a sky blue tank top, kneeled between his legs and unzipped his jeans.

“It’s not just that.” Flagg growled seductively, sniffing the musk of the younger boys iron as it sprung from his jeans. “I don’t just like the flavor. I’m addicted to it.” He released a hot breath against Lincoln’s sensitive flesh. “Everything about it is sublime. The thickness in my mouth, rolling it around my tongue. The thicker the better. I want to be able to chew it.” He caressed his cheek against the side, his stubble tickling the skin. “The scent of it intoxicates me, muddling my thoughts. The flavor, an indescribable blend that lures me in every time. The best part is the anticipation though.” He stopped speaking and the chasm of his mouth descended on Lincoln’s length. His lips sealing at the base.

An inward breath filtered through the gaps in the boys teeth, and with slitted eyes he could see Lurker being gathered up by Aberrant and bent over Leni’s bed. Lurkers skirt was pulled down, and Aberrant pulled down his own panties just enough for his length to slip out and lift the hem of his dress from below. He placed the head against Lurkers puckered hole and pushed in with a sudden shove, but that was the last that Lincoln saw because the suction from Flagg increased a notch and he involuntarily clenched his eyes completely shut.

Flagg was clearly experienced in this field, and Lincoln reaped the benefits of it. The pumping of the mans head, the light scraping of his teeth, the intricate knots his tongue made around Lincoln’s shaft. The combined sensation sent tingles and shivers up and down the boys spine, and his breath caught in his throat. His own inexperience showed when he didn’t last long under Flagg’s expert attention, and with barely a mumble to warn the man, he exploded in his mouth and down his throat. Flagg pulled back quickly, positioning his head on Lincoln’s shaft so all of the boys seed gathered on his tongue. He grinned, visibly squelching the white through his teeth, before tossing his head back and swallowing with exaggerated movement.

Panting, Lincoln looked over at the other two, seeing an Aberrant on the brink of finishing. His hips bucking wildly as he forcefully slammed his length in and out of Loudlurker. With a final grunt, he released and stumbled backwards. Sticky white dribbling from Lurkers hole and down his thighs.

Lincoln found his length standing at attention, once again, at the sight. As the only one he’d not had fun with yet, Lincoln moved after Aberrant. Guiding the man back towards Lori’s bed, he mirrored the mans earlier actions with Lurker, by bending him over it. Of course AberrantScript was a full grown adult, while Lincoln was only eleven years old. With Aberrant simply bent over the bed, his hole was much too high for Lincoln to reach. So he forced the man to kneel. At the perfect hight, he gripped Aberrant's hips and lined himself up. Aberrant wiggled his ass invitingly, and with a solid push, Lincoln found his length enfolded inside the man. The warmth and the pressure alone almost made him cum, but he’d just released himself. He could last much longer now. He pulled back slowly, his shaft scraping along the inside of Aberrant, who hummed and chirped in appreciation of the sensations, and pushed back in a little faster. Pulling out and pushing in, he gripped the mans hips as hard as he could and pumped his length as fast as he could. Picking up speed quickly. The lubricated friction built up heat between them, and Aberrants breaths came in gasps and sighs, his face buried in the blankets.

Lincoln could feel the strain in his muscles, as he kept up his pace and with a impulsive thought, he lifted a hand up and brought it down. The palm slapping against the mans giggling ass, and Aberrant let out a surprised but pleasurable trill, prompting Lincoln to do it again and again. The print on Aberrant’s rear becoming redder and redder with each swipe swipe of the boys hand, until it almost glowed a cherry color and Aberrant’s shuddered and came, his seed spraying across the bed frame. It would be a mess and a pain to clean up later, but at the moment Lincoln did’t care, because he was about to cum himself. Slamming home a final time, a shudder ran through his whole body as his shaft jerked and flooded Aberrant's bowels with cum.

Stumbling back and falling to the floor, he looked at the other two in time to see them cum in each others mouths and roll out of their sixty-nine position.

At the end of it all, they all lay panting heavily in various positions around the room.

“Alright, that was fun and I’ll see you all again next week, but you might want to leave soon.” Lincoln said, forcing himself up on his elbows. “My dad with be home soon, and your restraining orders haven’t expired yet. He’ll definitely call the police.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Do The Louds request... No actual sex happens this time, because the request was just for some of the characters to have a tea party.

Lucy shifted uncomfortably in her small plastic chair. Across from her, Lola tucked a lacy handkerchief into the neck of her dress like a bib.

“Sorry that I couldn’t get real tea for your first tea party with me Lucy.” Lola lifted her pink plastic kettle and poured something thick into her tea cup, before taking Lucy’s own cup and pouring her some as well. “I have some cookies though.” She grinned widely, her two front teeth conspicuously absent. Though that was a familiar view at this point. “I’m not allowed near the stove.” She continued, dripping her cookie in her cup, and soaking it in the liquid within. “I think My replacement is even better though.” She brought the cookie to her mouth and took delicate bites.

Lola’s eyes closed as she savored the flavor, and Lucy took the opportunity to look around the room. Bright colors assaulted her eyes from every direction. It was almost unbearable. The only thing making it so, being the proliferation of Princess Pony themed decorations around. Lucy didn’t know how Lola found out that she liked the show, but she’d used the knowledge to blackmail her into this.

“I used to hate the show, as you know.” Lucy’s gaze snapped back to Lola, who’d been watching her look around the room. “The fact that you liked it for so long is shocking to me. The old series was trash, and I can’t help but wonder how you could stand it.” She took a sip from her glass. “The new show though, it’s really fun. I very much like it.” She reached for another cookie. “Drink your tea, it’s going to get cold.”

Lucy startled, looking down at her own cup. She lifted it and took a sniff. It smelled like… She took tentative sip, swishing the thick liquid around inside her mouth and letting it coat her tongue. It tasted like… She looked down at her cup, and back up at Lola.

“Is this?” She ventured to ask.

“Yep!” Lola smiled brightly again. “This wouldn’t be a Princess Pony party without a properly sourced drink.” Lola swirled her pinky around in her cup, lifting it and licking the contents off. “When I have my regular tea parties, I usually use Lincoln’s. He’s always happy to provide, and his is definitely the best I’ve tasted. I wanted to go all out for this though.” She tipped her head back, emptying the glass. It looked to Lucy like Lola almost wanted to lick the bottom of the cup. “Lana found a source, and came through for me. I’ll have to thank her later.”

The things that Lola said clicked into place in her mind. Lincoln? He was the?… That meant… She looked back down at her glass. She needed to come to more of these parties in the future.

“So, what do you think?”

Lucy looked from her still full cup to her younger sister. A milky white pony semen stache coating her upper lip, even as her tongue came out to drag some in. Lucy looked back down at her cup, and gulped it all down in one go. It would be rude to waste it after all.

“Maybe Princess Pony isn’t my thing after all.” She felt the corners of her lips twitch upwards. “But I’d be happy to come to more parties in the future, especially if Lincoln is going to be there as well.”

“You’re right of course.” Lola conceded, eying the kettle. “Too much work for an inferior product. I’ll be switching back to my regular supplier. And I’d be glad to accommodate you.” She dabbed the white from around her lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a horror story I wrote last Valentines day. I wrote it because everyone else was writing romance stories, and I wanted to do something that was the furthest possible from that... Just as a change of pace, you know? I also used other Loud House fandom authors as characters.

A smirk pulled at the edges of Dr. Clone’s lips, as he took a leisurely stroll through the blank white corridors of the FFDN company. The bottom hem of his lab coat swirled and flapped around his feet as he walked, one foot in front of the other. He’d not been in the Loud division for very long, but he liked to think that he’d made a difference in the short time since his transfer from the Uzumaki division; where he’d been a relative nobody. A talented nobody, but a nobody none the less. In the Loud division people knew him. He had friends, fans, employees… It was a shame it all had to end sooner or later. They couldn’t keep doing what they were doing forever… He couldn’t keep doing what he was doing forever.

He stopped before a patch of wall, indistinguishable from the rest of the hallway, with the exception that there was a number pad imbedded, ready to accept a code. A code that he readily provided. Seems formed in the wall, where they had been solid before, and a section slid away to reveal the entrance to his very own office. His own little home away from home, decorated with personal effects to reflect his time on the job, and his various accomplishments. He ambled in, moving around his desk and sitting in the swivel chair on the other side. He booted up his laptop, and opened some files… They were complete… He stared at them, his hand hovering over the button to download them onto an inserted USB drive, as he’d done every day for the last week.

He looked up as a buzzer went off. Looking at a feed that showed the entrance to his office, he saw one of his employees. His favorite one, standing there shuffling awkwardly, while they waited to be let in, or turned away. Dr. Clone made a decision in that moment.

“Wait a moment and I’ll let you in.” He announced over the speaker. “I have to do something first.” He brought his finger down to press the download button, and waited thirty seconds for it to complete. Unplugging the USB drive from his laptop, he slipped it into his pocket, before opening a desk drawer and doing the same with a small plastic card. “Alright, come in.” He clicked a key to reopen the door, and his most deserving employee stepped through, looking nervously around, before coming to attention in front of his desk.

“Researcher Lurker.” Dr. Clone greeted, spreading his arms magnanimously. “I’m always happy to see my most adorable assistant. What brings you before me today?”

Researcher Lurker coughed into his fist, looking away and blushing in embarrassment. Though Dr. Clone wasn’t sure what to think of Researcher Lurker, when he first met the other man, he’d quickly grown to like him. Lurker was an eager study. In this place, that normally would have been an insult, coming from Dr. Clone, but with Lurker it wasn’t. Researcher Lurker was curious, creative, and experimental, but he held on to his moral compass, despite the company pressuring him. Dr. Clone was worried that Lurker may have been buckling under the demands of the higher ups though. His most recent project was borderline. It was part of the reason Dr. Clone was doing what he was doing, other than the simple moral goodness of it, he didn’t want to see Researcher Lurker ruined by the company. Lurker still had the potential to be a good man, and Dr. Clone wanted to give him the chance.

“Dr. Flagg and Dr. Script told me to come get you.” Lurker adorably held his clipboard up to cover the lower half of his face, obscuring his blush from view. “It’s… Well, given the day it is tomorrow, they wanted to do something big, and they’re asking for your input.”

They were? Huh… That was kind of flattering actually. He may have been on good terms with the other two doctors, but he was still the newcomer. The fact that they wanted his input was… It made him wish he didn’t have to do what he had to do. It made him wish they didn’t have to get what was coming to them… Damn it. He’d made himself sad.

“Well, let’s not keep them waiting.” Dr. Clone put on a false smile, so as not to worry his assistant, and rose from his desk.

Slipping his hands into his pockets, he fingered the card and the drive, reassuring himself of their presence. Sweeping past Researcher Lurker, he led his assistant down nondescript hallway, after nondescript hallway, passing other doctors and researchers occasionally on the way.

“Ha ha. Yeah.” He heard one say to another, as they approached him in the hall. “Did you hear?”

“What?” The other prompted.

“The smart one. With the glasses?”

“Yeah?”

“She built another tablet computer out of scrap she’s been able to scrounge up.”

“So? She does that all the time.” The other returned.

“Yeah, but this one can access the internet. She’s been using it to try to hack into the company’s system.”

“Oh, wow.” The other remarked. “That IS impressive.”

“I know right?” The first chuckled. “It doesn’t matter of course. She needs a whole host of passwords to get anywhere, and we change them every day. There’s no way she’s hacking anything… Still, it’s hilarious, because it’s my turn to sweep their room for contraband, and I was thinking about how I can get the most out of this.”

“Yeah?” The other spurred him on.

“Right. So I was thinking. I’ll do the entire search and pretend that I didn’t find anything. Then, at the end, when I’m about to leave and they think they’ve gotten away with it. I’ll whip around and pull it from it’s hiding spot. It’ll be awesome. I’ll get to see their hope come crashing down around them.”

The two continued talking, fading into the distance behind him.

“You think they’ll attack me? If they do I’ll get to use my stick and then…” was the last Dr. Clone heard, as he marched ever forward.

His jaw set. It was things like that, that forced him to do this.

He gazed dead ahead until he reached the examination room, adjacent to the holding cell of the core subjects. The eleven main… Participants, to avoid less savory terms. Dr. Flagg and Dr. Script were standing before the observation window, talking amongst themselves. They looked up when he walked in, and waved him over, smiles spread across their faces. Before joining them though, Dr. Clone turned back to Researcher Lurker.

“Here, take this.” He reached into his pocket and retrieved the plastic card, handing it to his assistant and closing their hand around it.

“Wha?” Lurker looked down at the innocuous square of plastic. It was a clearance card for an escape pod.

“Just… Keep it.” Dr. Clone turned to go, glancing back at his assistant over his shoulder. “I’ve had it for a while and… I just have a feeling you’ll be needing it today.

Dr. Clone faced forward again, and greeted his fellows as he joined them for a day of work, that if all went well, would soon come to naught.

He talked and planned and discussed possibilities with the other two for hours, before they were done for the day, and it was time to end.

“You guys go on ahead.” Dr. Clone told them. “I have something I want to check before I close for the night.” He waved as they left. “See you both tomorrow.” He lied.

Breathing out a sigh, Clone’s shoulders slumped, before he straightened himself back up. Slipping his hand back into his pocket, he checked for the drive, before walking over to the gate that led into the chamber containing the subjects holding cell. He punched in the code, and moved to the door of the cell. He tapped on the glass.

…

Wrong. Try again, wrong. Another time, wrong. Come on, wrong. Please, wrong. Keep going, wrong. She had to hurry, wrong. She, she didn’t think she could go through it again, wrong. She didn’t think her siblings could go through it again, wrong. She NEEDED to do this NOW! Wrong. Nothing was working, wrong. All her attempts were failures, wrong. She’d failed her family, wrong.

There was a tap on the glass. Lisa looked up from her attempts to crack the FFDN system passwords, hastily storing her tablet away even though she knew it was probably too late. Whoever had tapped on the glass already saw it.

One of the doctors was standing there, his shoulder length hair combed back, and held back by a hair band. Dr. Clone. She recognized him. She knew him despite his relative newness. He had a kind smile on his face, that made her blood boil. How dare he look at her that way, after everything he did to them. He’d not been their long, but he’d made his mark. Lisa despised him. She hated him, just as she hated the organization that kept them captive.

He nodded at her, and pulled something from his pocket. He slid open the food slot and dropped it through. Lisa watched as it clattered to the ground. Dr. Clone waved with just his hand, then stuck both hands in his pockets and walked away.

Lisa waited until she couldn’t see him before she picked up what he’d dropped. It was a small USB drive, which she immediately plugged into her tablet. There was a chance it was a trap, of course, but Lisa honestly didn’t have anything to lose at this point. She opened the folder that appeared when the drive was plugged in, and stared… This was. Abruptly opening her previous tab, she typed the newly acquired code into the password bar. A seemingly random string of symbols, letters, and numbers. Right, access granted.

Lisa was conflicted. That man… Dr. Clone. He’d done horrible things to Lisa and her siblings, but he’d also just given her the key to their freedom… Not just their freedom, but the freedom of every prisoner trapped by the company… She… She’d think on this later. She had a job to do now.

Menus and links. Additional passwords, quickly bypassed with a peak at the drive held files. Lisa typed up some code, and set everything up. A beautiful domino effect. A click of a button and every door, in the entire facility, opened at the same time.

Her siblings perked up from their haze, before, as one, bursting through the cell door. Red flashing lights. Blaring alarms. workers and employees rushing about in a panic. It was chaos. Lisa turned back to her family, looking them each in the eye, and knew without speaking that escape wasn’t enough. Those that hurt them needed to pay.

A quick search on her tablet and they were all armed. Another search linked her to the security cameras throughout the facility. Something caught her eye. A hoard of scrabbling bodies, crawling along like the living dead. A group of rejects that she recognized as their children. Slated to be put down, but kept alive for the cruel purposes of Dr. Flagg. Unwanted though they may have been, Lisa couldn’t help but love them. At least one of them was hers, and all of them were Lincoln’s. She knew he felt the same.

She… She couldn’t leave them. They deserved some closure too. Not pausing in her directions to her siblings, she began making small changes the the rejects path. Opening doors here, closing them elsewhere. Guiding them to where they could get what they deserved, and allowing them to pick up tools along the way.

With her help, they quickly caught up with the man responsible for their continued existence and suffering. The large man ran, of course. Back to his office. The hoard rampaged after him, bursting through the door, just as he hit the button to close it. And Lisa suppressed a grimace and a wince, as poor crippled Lupa’s legs were crushed by the closing door. Her screech of agony was almost inhuman, as she fell face first to the floor and sobbed into the hard surface. Even with labored breath, she pushed herself up with her hands and glared her hatred at the man cowering against his desk.

“Please.” The man whimpered pathetically. “Have mercy!” He begged.

There was none to be had. Lacy, Lyra, and Lizzy dragged him forward, holding him down, despite his struggles. Leia cackled as she doused them in chemicals, not bothering to miss either herself or her sisters, as she covered the pleading man. And Lemy sparked a lighter, gazing into the flickering flame, even as he fell forward and.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIEEIEEIEEIEIIIEIEIEEIE” The Doctor screamed, trashing against those holding him, who continued to do so in spite of their own bubbling flesh.

Lisa was no stranger to death, having been killed and revived by the company time and time again, but even so, she couldn’t watch anymore. There would be no reviving for Lemy and his sisters. She flipped away from the feed, and focused completely on guiding her siblings, until they found their next target.

Dr. Script, swiping a card through a reader and being rejected every time. He was desperate. Their feet scuffled the ground as they approached and Dr. Script spun around to see them. His face whitening, until he saw Leni. He lurched forward, reaching out to her.

“Leni!” He called hysterically. “My love! You’re here!”

“Shut up.” Leni hissed, stepping forward. “You don’t love me.”

“What are you talking about, of course I do.” His eyes were wild as insanity, normally kept under the surface, seeped through the cracks, created by stress. “You’re my Halloweenietine. That means everything to me.”

Shadows covered Leni’s hate filled eyes. Her hand slipping behind her and gripping a knife out of his sight.

“It means nothing. If you loved me, you would have helped us escape years ago.” She countered, taking another step towards him.

“I didn’t want us to be separated.” He claimed.

“If you love me, you wouldn’t have put me through everything you did.” Another step.

“I always put you back to the way you were, no harm done.”

“If you loved me, you would have searched for me when the alarms started going off.” She was right in front of him now.

“I was panicked. I wasn’t thinking. We can escape together now though.” He waved to the card reader.

“If you love me, I wouldn’t be able to bring myself to do this.” Leni’s hand surged forward.

“Wha-“ His question turned into a choke, as five inches of sharpened steel plunged into his gut.

Hands shaking, he looked down at the handle in Leni’s hand, as crimson bloomed around his injury. Bracing the handle with her other hand, Leni jerked the knife up, hammering away at it, until the blade was stopped by his rib cage. Only then did she draw the knife back out, the surface slick with his life blood.

Stepping back, Leni joined her family. Dr. Script collapsed to the ground, gasping and clutching his his guts, trying to force them back into his body.

“L-Leni!” He cried, as they turned to move away. “Why? I thought you loved me.”

“If I loved you, that wouldn’t have felt so good.”

And they left, the dying man behind them weeping both blood and tears.

One last stop before they could escape. Lisa led them to Dr. Clone’s office.

The door was open, and Dr. Clone sat placidly behind his desk. A gun lay on the surface, and Lisa was immediately wary, though Dr. Clone made no move to grab it.

“Come in, come in.” He welcomed them into the room. “I thought you would be more comfortable with a weapon.” He gestured to the gun. “Take it.”

Lisa and her siblings entered cautiously. She approached the desk, but didn’t take the gun.

“It might be a trap.” She reasoned. She was so close to the end, she couldn’t stand the thought of losing it all now.

“I promise you it’s not.”

Lisa and her siblings tensed, as Dr. Clone picked up the gun. Pointing it to the side, he squeezed the trigger, and a pockmark appeared on the wall. He placed the firearm back onto the mahogany surface, and gently pushed it towards her. With the shot still ringing in her ears, Lisa picked up the weapon, and pointed it at the man behind the desk. It was heavy in her hands.

“Tell me why I shouldn’t shoot you.” She demanded.

Dr. Clone cupped his chin in thought, before shrugging. “I’ll be honest with you, I can’t think of a reason. You have every right to kill me here.”

Lisa was brought up short. That wasn’t what she’d expected him to say. She’d expected him to point out that he was the only reason they escaped, at which point she would have shot him.

“Why’d you free us?” She asked next.

Clone brought his pointer finger and his thumb up, rubbing across his closed eyes and nose.

Dr. Clone chuckled. “There’s something you need to understand, and you probably already do, but I’ll say it anyway, just in case. I’m not a good person. I spent years playing with the lives of people like you, for the entertainment of people like me. I was paid for it, and I didn’t complain. I’m not a good person. But I’m not evil either. You can only do a job like mine for so long before you’re either broken by it, or you’re pushed to do something. I was pushed to do something. So I freed you. Does one good deed make up for years of evil though?”

“No.” Lisa answered, training the sight on the center of his forehead. She could at least give him a painless death for what he did.

“Well, at least that’s answered. I have no regrets, fire away.”

Blood, bone, and viscera exploded from the back of his head. His face, set in a gentle smile, met the desk, as he fell forward. Lisa stared at his body for a few seconds… She didn’t hate him she decided.

She turned back to her siblings, who wordlessly followed her, as she led them to an escape pod.


End file.
